davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annias
Titles Primate of Cimmura Race Elene First Appearance The Diamond Throne Youth Very little is known about Annias' early life. He became a priest when he was young, and was appointed Royal Chaplain to King Aldreas. It is mentioned that in his youth he was dedicated to the ideals of the Church. During his time as Royal Chaplain, he slept with Princess Arissa, who had seduced him. He was very distressed by what he had done, and sought solace in prayer. After much prayer and meditation, Annias made a decision: he would renounce his priestly vows and marry Arissa. However, the promiscuous princess did not agree, citing as the reason his poor prowess and stamina. Arissa brought Annias to a house in Cimmura where he met Zalasta, who hinted that he might restore Annias' stamina by magic. Corruption Annias' corruption began after he met Zalasta. Arissa, guided by the renegade Styric, led him down the path of depravity until "all semblance of decency had been washed from him" (The Shining Ones). During their time as lovers, Annias got Arissa pregnant, and she gave birth to Lycheas the Bastard (although it was not known that Annias was Lycheas' father). Guided by Zalasta, Arissa then began to sleep with her brother, King Aldreas. Annias' main goal at that stage was to marry Arissa to King Aldreas so that he would control the throne. Annias took over the responsibilities of the Patriarch of Cimmura when his predecessor got too old. This gave him a taste of the sort of power the Church could give him. The renegade Pandion Knight Martel found out about Annias' ambition, and disguised himself to enter Cimmura and talk to Annias. Martel proposed that Annias ally himself with Otha, the Emperor of Zemoch. The two of them found an outcast Styric who acted as their emissary to Otha. Otha agreed to assist Annias on the condition that Annias convert to the worship of Azash first. Annias agreed and went through the conversion ceremony, which was witnessed by Martel, who was sickened by the hideous rites that took place. Otha then sent some of his people to Elenia to assist Annias, and a lot of his assistance was in the form of gold, which Annias primarily used to buy supporters who would vote for him as Archprelate in the election. Once he had been elected, his task was to gradually convert the Elenes to the worship of Azash. In order to conceal the fact that he had an unlimited supply of gold, Annias convinced King Aldreas to give him gold from the Royal Treasury of Elenia. Eventually, however, he and Arissa conspired to poison King Aldreas with darestim, the symptoms of which are very similar to the falling-sickness. This was part of their plan to put Lycheas on the throne, giving Annias total control of Elenia. However, the newly crowned Queen Ehlana proved to be resolute in denying Annias' requests for gold from the treasury. She was planning to have him shipped off to a monastery, so he poisoned her in order to conceal the source of his gold. However, before she died, Sephrenia and twelve Pandion Knights, including Vanion, performed a spell which encased Ehlana in crystal. During the time when she was unconscious, he took control of the Royal Council, and engineered a plot to discredit the Pandion Order. However, Sparhawk and his friends managed to thwart this plot and save the Pandion Order. Because he was a primate, Annias was not eligible to speak in meetings of the Hierocracy. However, he had bought over Patriarch Makova, who resolutely followed Annias' cause and did his bidding in the Hierocracy. In order to gain the throne, Annias conspired with Martel to invade the city of Chyrellos with an army gathered by Martel. However, this plan backfired when King Wargun turned up with the armies of most of Western Eosia and defeated Martel's army. Annias met Martel in the cellars of the Basilica, and the conversation was observed by Sparhawk and Colonel Delada, the commander of the Archprelate's personal guard. Martel took Annias out through a secret passage and they fled to Zemoch, accompanied by Arissa, Lycheas and Adus. In the Hierocracy, Colonel Delada reported the conversation between Martel and Annias, which, followed by the testimony of Krager, showed the Hierocracy the full depravity of the Primate of Cimmura. Death Annias and his companions reached Zemoch just ahead of Sparhawk. When Sparhawk arrived, Otha led them to the Temple of Azash, where Sparhawk killed Martel in a duel. Right before Azash was destroyed by Sparhawk wielding Bhelliom, Azash seized Annias and Otha and wrung them out like rags. Before he died, Annias turned back to the Elene God, praying to Him for protection. Category:"Sparhawk" universe Category:Characters ("Sparhawk" universe) Category:Characters